


Fourth Times The Charm

by catloveskats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arithmancy (Harry Potter), Beta Fleur Delacour, Bottom Harry Potter, Crossdressing, Curse Breaking, Dom Bill Weasley, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter is Lord Black, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Multi, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter), Sub Harry Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catloveskats/pseuds/catloveskats
Summary: "- times the charm." Is always what Harry thought after getting rejected. After his 3rd time Harry started to lose hope. He just wanted someone to love him. However, when the names of his last chance shows he panics. As the names, are the two people downstairs getting married in a couple of hours.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/OC, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 332





	1. Soulmate Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I took this story down for a while because I didn't know what I was going to do with it or if I was even going to finish it. However, I have decided to put it back up and plan to work on it as much as I can and post every Sunday. Thank you to all the people who liked the story and plan to reread it and thank you to those who are new. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Soulmates are something the Wizarding world holds dear to their beliefs and traditions. When your twelfth birthday appears the name of your soulmate or soulmates mark will appear on either one or both ankles. If you have a Dominant mate(s) the name(s) will appear on your right ankle. If you have a Submissive mate(s) the name(s) will appear on the left ankle.

(Harry will have two names on his right ankle. Fleur has Bills on her right and will have Harry's on her left. Bill will have two names on his left.)

Everyone has four chances to a mate. If your mate rejects you it can take up to four years for a new name to appear. If the fourth chance at a mate rejects you (rare) a thin black line will appear around both ankles. If the bond is complete the names will move from the ankles to the wrists. (With the same left and right concept)

If a two people are already mated and don't have a third name then the only way they will get a third name is if the third name is on their last chance at a mate.


	2. The First Three - Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first three mates and the rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something in this chapter that I wonder if anyone is going to pick up on. Please comment if you have an idea or found it.

_'thinking'_

Draco

Harry gasped when on his way to the Gryffindor tower after the welcoming feast he was pulled into a alcove. He looked up not expecting to see Draco Malfoy. Harry opened his mouth but before he could get a word in Draco cut him off with a glare and a hiss. "Listen here perfect Potter. I want nothing to do with you. Least of all to be your stupid mate when I could do so much better. So 'I Draco Lucius Malfoy hereby reject my mate Harry James Potter. So mote it be.'"

Draco let go of the wrist he was still holding onto not thinking of the bruises he left. He stood up straighter looked down his nose at his ex-mate 'hmmped' and walked away like they did nothing more than have a discussion they disagreed about. Harry however did not feel this way. He slowly walked towards the hospital wing. When he got there he did nothing more then walk to the bed he was on his first year and climb onto it. He sat on the edge with one leg hanging over while his right leg was pulled up to his chest and was rubbing the ankle with his right hand.

He sat there for a few minutes still doing the same thing when Poppy came in feeling the wards around the hospital. "What have you done already Mr. Potter?" Poppy tutted. She slowed down when he looked up at her with a heartbroken look on his face. She finally noticed him rubbing his ankle. She slowly approached him this time. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" She asked carefully not wanting to upset him more. She knew by the look and his actions that his soulmate must have just rejected him.

"Can I have some bruise paste please?" He whispered holding up his left hand so she could see his wrist. She nodded then disappeared into her office. After everything was done Harry slowly stood back up and walked out of the hospital wing. When he finally made it to the common room he ignored his friend’s calls and walked to his bed. When he laid down he finally allowed his emotions to flood him and started crying into his pillow. _'I wish I had someone to love me' ‘Second times the charm!’_

Remus

Harry knew when on the first day back at Hogwarts and he saw the name on his ankle that it wasn't going to last. If someone his own age didn't want him then why would someone older? Sadly for Harry, Remus did not do anything about it till after a Patronus lesson. When Remus sat down next to Harry on a stair and looked at him Harry knew this was not going to end well. _'Couldn't he have done this from the start and not now. Why wait and get my hopes up?'_ Harry looked down into his lap where he was holding a piece of chocolate. "Can you just get it over with?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't want this to go on. It already happened once and he had really hoped it wouldn't happen again.

"I'm sorry Harry. I tried but I can't think of you as anything but a son or a friends son and I hope after this you might still see me as a Uncle or even just a friend. 'I Remus John Lupin hereby reject my mate Harry James Potter. So mote it be.' I'm sorry Harry." Harry just sat there not even noticing when his hand slowly drifted to his ankle again to rub at it. Harry suddenly stood up and turned to face Remus.

He put on the biggest and fakest smile in the world. The tears in his eyes that had yet to fall did not help. "It's okay Remus it's not the first time. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. I'll see you next lesson." Harry quickly left before Remus could get a word in. He quickly ran down the corridor before finally running into an unused classroom where he sunk to the floor with his back to the door and started crying. He barely noticed when he pulled his legs to his chest and both hands squeezed his right ankle tightly giving himself bruises. _'Third times the charm.'_

Charles

Harry knew that on his fourteenth birthday that he was going to get rejected again as the name on his ankle again, was the name of his best friend’s brother who was always away. When Harry finally got to the Burrow that summer he knew it was going to end up like all his other mates. Harry stepped out of the fire.

When he saw the two older Weasley brothers Harry sighed. He made sure to shake Bill's hand first before facing the other. When he looked into Charlie's eyes all he saw was a little bit of pity and regret. Harry just grabbed Charlie’s wrist and pulled him out the back door and away from where the rest of the family could hear them without using magic. "I know what you are going to do so just get it over with." Harry whispered not feeling like he could talk any louder.

"I hope you know it isn't really you but I love my dragons too much to stay here or be away from them to long. I also know so much about you from Ron that I see you more like a brother. 'I Charles Weasley hereby reject my mate Harry James Potter. So mote it be." Harry just looked to the side at the Burrow while feeling the tingly feeling on his ankle.

"I don't blame you. Thanks for trying to explain yourself." Harry finally looked at Charlie and gave him a small smile that wasn't real. When Charlie gave him a nod and turned around to walked back to the Burrow, Harry gave himself a minute before following him back towards the house too. Harry just gave everyone a small smile to calm everyone down when he walked back inside but not big enough for it to be too fake. ' _I just want to be loved' ‘Fourth times the charm?’_


	3. The New Mark

Harry

Harry stopped moving after he buttoned up his last button when he felt his ankle tingling. His breath got caught in his throat making him choke a little. Harry quickly ran down the stairs and threw open the door and stuck his head out. "Hermione can- I need to talk to you." Harry yelled out to her. Hermione looked over at Arthur to see if she could leave. Arthur was about to tell her they still needed her when Harry choked out a "Please" that almost sounded like he was close to sobbing. Which if someone were to look at him they would see he was. Arthur sighed but nodded his head at her.

Hermione gave him a thankful smile before jogging back to the house. "What's wrong Harry?" She asked when she saw him. "I can't do it again Mione. I can't go through that again." Harry told her. It took her a moment but then she saw Harry rubbing his right ankle with his left foot like he was trying to rub something off it. "Oh Harry." She whispered before wrapping her arms around him and leading them up to Ron's room.

Harry sat on Ron's bed facing the window making room for Hermione. When she sat down next to him Harry pulled both legs up to his chest and wrapped both arms around his legs before curling into Hermione's side. "Have you looked at it yet Harry?" She asked him. Harry let out a loud sob. "I can't do it again Mione. I can't. It hurts. I can't go through that again." Harry cried out.

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked moving her hands to the leg of his trousers. Harry quickly leapt out of her reach to the top of the bed making the pillows fall to the ground. "NO" Harry cried out. He quickly wrapped both hands around his right ankle so she couldn't get to it. Hermione sighed knowing she would need to get him to look at it. "Harry you're going to have to look at it sooner or later. Please let me look. I'll be here with you. You don't have to do this alone." She told him gently. Harry looked up at her with more tears in his eyes not counting the streaks on his face where most already fell.

Harry nodded knowing he had no choice. He slowly let go of the leg of his trousers and slowly pulled them up. Harry stared at the names on his ankle before letting go of his trousers and letting out a loud sob. He wrapped his arms around his legs again so tight that it hurt to breath. Hermione let out a sad sigh. She moved him till he was laying on his side with his head in her lap. He curled around her body putting his face in her stomach crying. "Oh Harry" She whispered. She knew there was nothing she could say that would make this better because she didn't know how Bill and Fleur were reacting to the situation.

Slowly Harry cried himself to sleep because on his right ankle were two names who were downstairs about to get married in a couple of hours.

William Arthur Weasley

Fleur Isabelle Delacour

Others

Seconds after Hermione walked into the house Fleur came running out. Even if everyone thought Ron was slow it didn't take long for him to show he wasn't when he quickly understood why Fleur was here and Bill's face was pale white. Ron opened his mouth to say something when everyone heard a noise from the house. Everyone started running towards the house only to stop when they realized it was a sob. Ron looked up seeing his bedroom window open. He doesn't know who but he knows someone cast a listening charm when all of a sudden they could hear everything that was happening on the fifth floor.

"Have you looked at it yet Harry?" They heard Hermione ask. They all jumped when another loud sob came out of Harry. "I can't do it again Mione. I can't. It hurts. I can't go through that again." Ron saw two people out of the corner of his eye flinch. "Can I see it?" The all looked at each other confused when they heard someone moving before hearing Harry yell out "NO". "Harry you're going to have to look at it sooner or later. Please let me look. I'll be here with you. You don't have to do this alone." They heard more rustling before hearing another loud sob again. Ron knew that he saw the names on his ankle by the way both Fleur and Bill flinched. Everyone stood there a little longer listening to Harry crying till he fell asleep.

When Hermione finally came back down the stairs and outside again the group looked on in shock when she conjured a chair and sat down putting her head in her hands. They had never see her look so devastated. Ron turned to face the group. He pulled out his wand and threw up a silencing spell around them before conjuring his own chair. "Conjure your own chair and sit down." Ron order his brother and his fiancé while sitting down. While they did what was ordered so did everyone else wanting to hear this conversation.

"I'm not supposed to say this but I think you deserve to know. Harry didn't want anyone to know but you probably thought he was on his second maybe third but this is his fourth and last option of a mate." Ron paused when everyone gasped. "I want no interruptions because Harry is not going to sleep long so this needs to happen now. Harry's first mate was Draco Malfoy. Now I know that you think it was probably for the better seeing as it was a Malfoy but all Harry cared about was being loved. His first mate rejecting him didn't take long for Harry to get over because he figured it out on his own that he and Malfoy would probably never go together." Ron paused again letting everyone process the information.

"Harry's second mate was Remus." Everyone snapped their heads to Remus who was trying to shrink into his chair as if it would hide him from their stares. "Remus probably didn't mean to but he did the worst thing possible. He spent time with harry for at least six months before rejecting him. He thought that if he tried he would be able to see Harry as someone other than a son or friend’s son. Harry came back to the common room that night and walked straight up to Hermione and pulled her book out of her lap then curled up in her lap and started crying. Everyone in the common room had looked at him in shock because he never showed that much emotion in front of people but me and Hermione knew quickly what happened because the only other time he cried like that was after Malfoy rejected him." Everyone again looked at Remus who was hunched in on himself with a few tears running down his face because of guilt.

"Finally his third mate. Harry had so much hope because he used to tell himself third times a charm. However Harry's third mate happened to be Charlie." They all quickly look at Charlie this time who also tried to hide in his chair. "Charlie without straight out saying it told Harry that he rather be with dragons then be his mate." Slowly the stares Charlie was getting turned into glares. "Harry knew as soon as he got to the Burrow that Charlie was going to reject him because he looked at Harry with pity and regret. Again that night Harry left his own bed and crawled into mine. I stayed awake knowing it was going to happen and a few minute late Hermione had come into the room and we both tried to help Harry stop crying and go to sleep."

Ron took a deep breath before focusing on just Bill and Fleur who noticed the attention and gave it right back to Ron. "Bill, Fleur I know you're about to get married and never even thought of having another mate but I need you to really think about what you are going to do because either way you’re going to have to make him sit through your wedding either thinking about how he is never going to get to do that or he can't wait to get up there and do that himself. You need to decide if you are going to get to know Harry or not because every single one of you sitting here may think you know Harry but you don't. I could put it into a million words or more about all the things you don't know about him and I don't have a very high vocabulary." Ron stopped when he saw his mother open her mouth like she was about to disagree with him.

"You don't know that Harry is severely self-conscious and has so many insecurities.

You don't know that sometimes Harry acts like a child without meaning too because he never got to when he was supposed to.

You don't know that Harry purposely dumbs himself down and doesn't try too hard at school so he can see Hermione smile when she gets top grades no matter how much we try to tell him to stop.

You don't know how he never tries to learn chess just so I can beat him even though he knows there are a ton of other people I could beat easily.

You don't know that he spends at least an hour with Neville every week talking about the latest Herbology thing even if he doesn't understand it.

You don't know that after a week of getting to know Luna, everyone that stole her stuff stopped because he cursed them and they had to go to him to get the curse removed even if they were Ravenclaw because they couldn't figure it out.

You don't know that while Fred and George were still at school Harry would offer to test their products, help with ideas, or even just get them to take a break letting himself be what they needed at that time to stop stressing themselves.

You don't know that sometimes Harry will go down to the kitchens to say hi to Dobby and just thank the house elves for all they do.

You don't know that he will go get a food basket and drag me and Hermione to the lake to have a picnic to get away from everyone and their expectations and just have a relaxing day.

You don't know that the days we go have our relaxing days he will send all the teachers even Snape their favorite tea and biscuits with a note telling them that everyone needs to relax every once and a while.

You don't know that he will walk up to the Ravenclaw table and asks Luna how she is doing and tell her she is beautiful.

You don't know that Harry asks to help with cooking every time he is here because even though Mom says no Harry knows that one day she is going to need the help and he wants to be there when she does.

You don't know that even though he didn't have a good time with muggles he still tries to explain everything he can to dad when he asks.

Finally you don't know that no matter how much stress is already on his own shoulders he will take as much as he can of our own and add it to his not caring about how he will feel later.

So you may think you know Harry but all you know is that he stands up for his friends, the things he believes in, and people he considers family."

By the time Ron was done talking everyone had tears in their eyes and Hermione was crying into her hands. "That's not counting for the other people he does things for. Harry doesn't know love. We may all love him but he doesn't see it. I don't think Harry will ever see we love him till he finds love with someone else. He probably fell asleep up in that room thinking he will never know love because at the same time he doesn't think he deserves it."

When Bill noticed Ron was finally done he looked at Fleur to see she was already looking at him with tears in her eyes. He was about to open his mouth and say something but the front door burst open with and a smiling Harry came running out looking down at something in his hands. "Ron look Luna finally found a creature she was looking for forever." Harry stopped just next to Ron never noticing the silencing spell come down. When he looked up he stopped when he noticed everyone was there. He looked at Bill and Fleur before blushing. "Oh um I'm sorry. It looks like I interrupted something. I...I will just go back inside." Before someone could stop him he quickly ran back inside.

"That's not good." Hermione mumbled. When everyone looked at her to explain what she meant she continued. "He is ignoring everyone already meaning he is either thinking everyone will blame him for ruining the wedding day even though he can't make his mark appear on certain days. Or he is running from Bill and Fleur and hoping to go as long as he can before he gets rejected. Now if you excuse me and Ron we need to go make sure Harry isn't crying again.

Harry

Bill and Fleur looked at each other and nodded knowing the choice they were going to go with. While everyone else started talking about what they just learned they walked back to the house. When they saw the trio in the living room they shared a look with Ron and Hermione to get them to leave the room. They nodded and walked out. Harry turned around to ask where they were going but stopped when he saw his mates standing there. He looked ready to run before Bill gave him a firm look. Knowing that look meant he needed to stay Harry walked over to the single seat across from the couch.

He pulled his legs up to his chest while the couple sat across from him. "Harry we know some people don't meet their mate for years even if it is the first name they have like me and Fleur. We also know we weren't expecting a third name to come up." Harry winced and tried to hide his face in his knees. "Honestly everyone else tried giving their reasons why they couldn't love me thinking it may help but it doesn't help hearing why you're so unlovable so if you could skip that part and just get to the rejecting part it would help me get over it sooner." Harry whispered so sure they were going to reject him.

Bill sighed and stood up and started walking towards Harry. He stopped for a second when Harry flinched but continued on. When he reached the chair Harry was sitting in he sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders pulling him into his side. Harry who even though he thought he was going to be rejected still turned his head into Bill's side loving the comfort of someone other than his best friends. Bill however smiled down at Harry. He looked over to Fleur who was also smiling at Harry. "Harry were not going to reject you. I mean this is probably a bad time for the mark to pop up but we both want to get to know you." Fleur told him.

Harry stiffened when she first started talking. When she finished however Harry started crying again into Bill's side. "Yo-yo-you really wan-want to get to know me. You’re not going to just reject me straight away?" Harry asked still unsure if he was dreaming. "We want to get to know you Harry. All we know is from Ron and while it may sound like he was talking about a brother I don't know enough to just assume you as a brother." Bill patted Harry's shoulder before standing up. Harry let his feet fall to the floor before rubbing his eyes.

"Now I know this happened today but do you mind waiting till tomorrow to talk about it because me and Fleur would still love to get married?" Bill asked. Harry nodded quickly. He didn't tell them he also agreed because he still thought that if they rejected him then they would still be together like he never happened. Bill nodded before walking out of the room with his fiancé. Harry slowly walked to the kitchen still a little confused. "How did it go?" Harry jumped when he heard Ron's voice. "They want to get to know me." Harry answered slowly like he didn't believe what he was saying.

"That's awesome Harry." Hermione smiled and hugged him. She hugged him while he slowly processed what happened. When she felt something holding onto her dress tightly she knew he finally understood what just happened. "They didn't reject me. They didn't reject me Mione." Harry smiled the biggest smile either friend had ever seen on his face. He gave a small giggle before full out laughing and jumping around the kitchen. He ran outside the house pulling Hermione with him and started jumping around with her while laughing.

"Hermione I wasn't rejected." Harry whispered into her shoulder where he was hugging her after calming down, still not believing it.


	4. Shell Cottage

Harry didn't talk much after they buried Dobby. He always made excuses to be outside and at the edge of the cliff. "One of these days I'm going to think you fell in." Harry jumped as Bills voice came out of nowhere. "Usually people can't sneak up behind me but I'm too lost in though these days." Harry told him. "Well you've been sitting out here all day and haven't really talked to anyone for a while and figured I should make sure you’re okay." Bill sat down next to Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. "So. Are you okay?" Bill asked. Harry gave a little huff of amusement before laying his head on Bill's shoulder. "I don't think I'm going to be okay for a long time Bill. Honestly even when this does all end - not counting the lives we probably haven't even lost yet - I think I'm going to have problems just living a normal day to day life. Since I got to the wizarding world all I have done is fight, fight, fight. What do I do after I win the fight?"

Bill stared out at the water so long that Harry didn't know if Bill would give an answer. After listening to the sea for a couple more minutes he finally answered. "Honestly I don't know Harry but whatever you decided to do or if you need help me and Fleur want to be there with you and for you." Bill told him honestly. Harry however just blushed and turned his head into the side of Bill. He didn't know how to handle something like that being told to him especially not by his mates.

"Well now that I've talked to you do you want to come in for dinner? Sirius is also here. He stopped by for a while." Bill asked standing up and offering a hand to Harry to help him up. When Harry grabbed the hand he didn't expect that even though he let go of his hand Bill wrapped it around his waist and pulled him back into his side before they started walking back to the house again.

Sirius smiled when she saw Harry blushing walking back inside the house. "Hey prongslet how are you doing?" Sirius asked and went in for a hug when he saw Bill let go to move over to Fleur. "I've been worse." Harry wrapped both arms around his godfather and squeezed missing the smell and warmth of him. Harry just smiled before they all sat down to have dinner. Bill and Fleur smiled when they got Harry to sit in between them keeping Harry with a blush all of dinner.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up in the living room where the golden trio were sleeping. Bill and Fleur never offered their bed as they thought it would be too soon. If Harry had even thought of the option he would have agreed. He slowly stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Seeing as the sun was just rising Harry decided to start on Breakfast for everyone.

He doesn't know how long he stood there making food but when he finally heard someone else stirring upstairs Harry realized the sun was much higher in the sky. He quickly set up a plate and left it on the counter for whoever was up and was moving slowly this way.

Harry turned around and blushed bright red like the hair of the person who decided to come downstairs without a shirt on and very low pajama pants. Bill noticing Harry's blush smirked. "Do you want me to go get changed? Sorry I've never been really productive after I just woke up." "No no its fine." Harry quickly looked away after clearing his throat when he felt a rock was lodged there. Bill just smirked again before letting out a moan as he tried Harry's cooking. "I don't know how you do it but your food is to die for Harry." Harry just continued looking at the stove so even though his face still felt warm no one would be able to tell if he blushed harder or not.

Soon Harry was making more plates as more people woke up. He made sure to give the biggest plates to Bill and Ron as they were Weasley's and always ate a lot of food. Harry finally sat does with his small plate of food after he served everyone else still not used to a lot of food especially after being on the run. "You really should eat more Harry." Fleur scolded him. Harry flinched while Ron and Hermione tensed. Before anyone else could comment Hermione cut in. "Harry why don't you go get my bag so we can do some more research." Harry quickly put his empty plate in the sink and rushed upstairs.

The married couple looked at the other two thirds of the trio hoping they would get an explanation for what just happened and why it got tense after Fleur's comment. Hermione sighed before putting her focus on them. "Harry doesn't have a good childhood. He doesn't do well with compliments because he is not used to them. He knows how to cook because he was forced to but while he was forced to cook he was also not allowed to eat anything he cooked so he would go long times without food. They would starve him. He eats very little because other than at the Burrow and Hogwarts he doesn't get much food. This camping thing we have been doing doesn't help. That's one thing you also need to learn about Harry. Sometimes you are going to have to remind him that he has to eat because he will easily forget to and doesn't think about it till it's too late." She told them seriously.

No one said about the subject after that as Harry had come back from getting their things. They spent the couple of hours up until lunch researching possible horcruxes and places they could be. Just like Hermione said earlier in the day, she and Ron had to stop Harry when it looked like he was going to skip lunch.

When they reached the kitchen Harry saw Luna and decided to sit next to her this time. When he sat down he pulled his plate closer and scooted himself against Luna's side and curled up next to her. "Hi Luna how are you doing today? Your earrings are pretty by the way." Harry told her while he picked up his sandwich to nibble on it. "Thank you Harry. The Blibbering Humdingers were laughing at them while I was making them outside yesterday." Luna said dreamily like she always did.

"Well I think that was quiet rude of them because they are quiet lovely." Harry said so firmly the Luna gave him an even bigger smile before she turned to her own sandwich. Bill and Fleur watched when Harry's smile turned into a sincere small one. They looked a little confused that Harry could have such a true smile on his face just for making one of his friends smile.

"When Harry makes his friends truly smile some of the Wrackspurts leave him alone." Luna answered. The married couple jumped in shock and looked at Luna suspiciously, feeling like their questions were just answered but not understanding the answer. The gold trio however just chuckled knowing how it felt when Luna did the same thing to them. Harry however also blushed having somewhat of an understanding of what Luna meant by her comment.

Small Time Skip

Later the evening after dinner and everyone was relaxing in the living room after deciding it would be a night where they could relax a little Harry was sitting in between Bill and Fleur on the couch designing the room that would be his study. While on the top floor there was the main room which was Bill's and Fleur's room and two guest rooms, the bottom floor had three rooms, a kitchen, living room, and dining room. With a huge blush Harry was told that the house could easily be added to if they had more than two children. Harry told him with a no small amount of self-consciousness that if he was allowed to carry children that he would love to have a couple himself. Bill just answered back with a smirk.

The three rooms on the bottom floor were a study for Bill and his curse breaking job, a study for Fleur for her Gringotts job where she studies magic in things, and the third was being used for a study but with the promise of Bill that he would clear it out. Fleur questioned him when he said that he would want lots of shelves in his study but Harry just smiled at her. She huffed amused and knew she would figure it out one day.

"Harry can you come help me with this problem?" Hermione interrupted their designing when she had a problem with an Arithmancy equation. He nodded and sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting on and looked at the table in front of them. He pointed to where she had gone wrong and helped her fix up the rest of the equation before sitting back down in between his mates.

When he settled down curled into Fleur's side with his feet up on the couch against Bill's thigh he when back to making his study the perfect way. "Harry how were you able complete that. It usually takes people at least half and out for one equation not three minutes and you don't even take Arithmancy do you?" Bill asked at the same time Fleur said "You should look for a job at Gringotts when this is all over. Harry hummed like he was think about that idea while answering Bill. "No I don't but I do a lot of self-studying. I have read everything in Hogwarts library and am working on books that I order." They looked on in shock while Harry continued drawing.

Ron and Hermione just smirked at each other when no one else was looking. They knew all along how smart Harry was and how much people underestimated him. They also knew things like Harry would want a lot of shelves and not just for books. They also knew one other secret that even they knew that if they didn't find Harry doing it accidentally then even they wouldn't know it. They just hoped that Bill and Fleur don't hate it for they knew it was a big part of Harry that he would hate to give up because Harry would feel like he was giving up a big part of him and his submissiveness.

That night when Harry went to sleep he had a smile on his face even with the troubles up ahead he was happy that he was getting his try at mates for once and that it was going so well. 


	5. After War

Harry hoped that as he stood there and watched Voldemort's wand raise that his mates won't be hurt by this. He hoped that the green light racing towards him didn't hurt as bad as leaving his mates.

~

Harry leaned against both Hermione and Ron as he slowly walked back to the castle. He chuckled as Ron kept complaining about the fact that he broke the wand. Hermione, however, was just staring at Harry quietly. 

He looked up at her from where he was leaning instead of their usual eye to eye height. "Hermione are you okay?" He asks her. She smiles at him and lets out a small chuckle. "I'm supposed to be asking you that Harry. I guess I'm just glad that it's mainly all over. All the rest can be left to Aurors. I'm happy but still a little shocked."

"At least this means we can all get on with what we want to do in our lives and even get to know our mates huh." Harry nudged Ron with his elbow when he said this. While on the run both Hermione and Ron who had each other's names on each other's wrists for about 3 months - they rejected each other after deciding that they were to sibling-like found their new soulmates mark coming up. 

Ron to the surprise of the trio had no other then Viktor Krum. Viktor had sent an owl while they were camping asking to stay in correspondence but Ron tested their luck not wanting to get caught but sent back an owl saying they were trying to hide and when they won the war he would owl him again. Thankfully no matter how much Ron wanted to talk to his soulmate Viktor decided to not take the risk and another owl never came back. 

Hermione's was even more of a shock however, now that the war has ended it may end up working out especially because we know which side Draco is on now. Hermione even admitted that if he ends up changing that if Draco doesn't immediately reject her then she would take the chance.

~

Seeing Bill standing by his brother Fred who was in shock having almost died filled Harry with joy. Not only for all the people who still lived but Bill does not look bad and Harry never saw any of his mate's marks go gray. 

When Bill finally looked up and saw Harry his eyes widened and he looked to slump in relief. Only then did he realized that he technically died so both Fleur and Bill would have noticed their mark go dull and Gray. 

Harry heard another gasp and looked to his right and saw that Fleur had just noticed him. He smiled shakily at her then at Bill before deciding to just look back and forth. Harry took a little step as if to run to them before stopping not sure if they would enjoy it. 

That little step seemed to kick them out of whatever haze was covering their thoughts because as soon as he showed the tiniest bit of hesitance they took it upon themselves to finish what he had started and run towards him in a hurry almost tripping over their own feet and all the rubble on the floor. 

The four arms that surrounded him seemed to shake away his shock and soon he found himself on his knees with his head in Bill's chest crying his heart out and Fleur holding him from behind, both already on their knees so he fell against them. 

He started crying because it was over and because he died, but also survived, because no Weasley's had died, because Remus and Sirius are still alive, because his friends were still alive, because he could finally do what he wants and live his life freely. 

But mainly because now he can be what he wants to be the most.

Just Harry.

~

It took a little time but Harry gladly settled into shell cottage or as Fleur keeps reminding him 'home'. And Harry had to keep reminding her that he was trying to remember that.

Ron, after sending an owl to Viktor went and decided to stay in Bulgaria with him and after reassuring Ron that it was okay because he was just a floo call away, Ron happily packed up and went to live with his mate. Hermione however after going to find her parents and having a fight with them is now living with the Weasley's and talks to Draco every day over floo or on dates. Harry has been around a couple of times in their conversations and is slowly building a friendship with him now that his attitude is much better. 

Harry found living with his mates nice. He has people who care about him and will love him around all the time. There are little things he had to get used to though like Bill not wearing a shirt almost every day while he was around the house and even Fleur would walk around with just a sports bra on the upper half of her body sometimes. Bill did as he promised and cleaned out the third study that no one used so Harry could decorate it how he wanted. Harry hadn't yet told them what his job was as he was waiting until Monday when they go back into work since Gringotts needed to fix their building. He was hoping to surprise them with his job and his smarts. 

He has a job like Fleur’s where instead of studying the magic in an object he studies runes and solves Arithmancy problems for the goblins. His job is even why he wants lots of shelves in his study. He designed it so that if you stood in the doorway and looked into the room the desk would be right in front of you in the middle of the room. Behind the desk and the wall, you see first would be a giant bulletin board that goes corner to corner so he could pin Arithmancy problems and runs designs on the wall to help him work better. Both the left wall and right wall were the same. He had selves go from one side of the wall to the other and went from waist height to the ceiling. There was a small ladder next to the right wall of bookshelves which when standing on it and thinking moves left and right and goes back and forth between all the walls so he can even you the top of the back wall. The last wall which you can't see unless you step in and turn around to face the door is covered in chalk paint so he can write on the wall all around the door and even erase when he needs to. 

When Bill and Fleur both saw the room once it was done they were shocked and slightly confused about what the back and door wall was made out of. Harry just smiled and pulled a trunk out of his pocket when he got from his vault at Gringotts. He set it on top of the desk and put his hand on top of it to unshrink it. Once that was done he unlocked it. As soon as the little locks litter up the trunk snapped open and items started flying out of the trunk and onto the shelves. After all the items that were going onto shelves came out, the paper that looked to be in stacks came flying out and landing on the desk. Next, about over five thousand books came flying out and just landing on the floor in front of the desk in different piles and spread out from the desk to the door. After a minute of nothing else flying out of the trunk, it gave a little jump before a small box floated out. Harry had to reach out and quickly grab it before it fell since it had do designated spot for it. He took the lid off of it and stuck it under the box so the box fits into the lid. Inside the box were about 20 pieces of white chalk. 

After that Harry kicked his mates out of the room and said they weren't supposed to see the final product until after work Monday. He did, however, walk over to the floo and floo call Hermione to come to help him finish setting up. Bill and Fleur were a little upset that Hermione was allowed to see it before them but they understood that it was a surprise for them and that he needed help setting up.

~

That Sunday night before everyone goes back to their jobs Harry packed all three of them lunches and prepared things for breakfast so he would have time to make it and eat it tomorrow before going to work. 

When they were all lying in bed together - which took both Bill and fleur about an hour to convince him that yes they did want to share a bed with him - Harry cuddled up to both his mates from in between them and as he was drifting to sleep after getting a kiss from both of them he couldn't help but think he couldn't wait to surprise his mates tomorrow. 


	6. Work and Secret

Harry woke up quiet early as usual. He knew without even looking at the time that his mates can still sleep for an hour longer while he gets a start on breakfast. He slowly worked his way out from in between his mates to stand up. After rushing to the bathroom and taking a shower he heads downstairs to start breakfast, glad that he prepped everything last night. 

When Harry finishes cooking he smiles glad that he times everything correctly as the clock tells him he needs to make sure his mates are waking up so they can shower and get ready for work. He takes off the apron he was using and walks upstairs. When he gets to the bedroom he hesitates. He knows they need to wake up but he doesn't know how and if it would be okay. He slowly walks towards the bed and pokes Bill in the cheek. Bill wiggles around a little before settling back down. Harry leans over and pokes Bill in the check again and softly calls his name when he blinks once. Bill hummed and brought his arms up to stretch. Harry blushed as Bills muscles stretch. He quickly mumbles that he needs to get up for work before leaving the room.

When both Bill and Fleur came downstairs Harry had already had a plate made and waiting for them with their lunches next to it. After everyone finished eating they separated to gather what they need for work and then gather back by the fireplace. Finally the question Harry was waiting for came up. "So are you finally going to tell us where you work?" Bill added. Harry smirked at him. "You'll find out. You two go first." They both looked at him curiously before flooing ahead of him. 

Bill and Fleur were shocked when after them, Harry came steeping out of the floo. "Fancy seeing you here at work." Harry chuckled at their shocked faces. "But how" Fleur stuttered. "I’ve had a job here since my fourth year but seeing as underage wizards are still at school and they’re not supposed to have a job me and Gringotts came up with a deal. They needed my expertise and I needed their help not going insane at my relative’s house so I have a job."

Fleur and Bill just stood there shocked until a Goblin came walking up that looked to be a guard. "Lord Potter-Black, the Goblin King wishes to see you." The Goblin says formally. "Sure think RipKiller. I'll be there in a minute. I have to say bye to my soulmates." Harry looks up to his mates and gives them a big smile. "Bye" He leans up to give them both a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away. He blushes because when he turns his head while walking to look at them he can see that even though Bill is shocked he still watched Harry's butt as he walks away. Harry quickly turns his head to watch where he is walking and speeds up so they don't see his embarrassment. 

* * *

Harry quickly put on his lord mask before he stepped into the Goblin Kings office. When he gave the guard a nod the guard opened up the doors and Harry quickly walked in. He sat in the chair in front of the desk and waited till the Goblin looked at him and started speaking. "Now Lord Potter-Black. Many would have been dead the instant they stepped into Gringotts after the stunt you pulled." Harry winced a little but did not offer any false apologizes. The Goblin noticed and gave a smirk. "However, since we know why and you have offered to front the bill to replace everything you broke we will not punish you and you still have your job and position." Harry gave a little sigh and his shoulders slumped before straightening back up and giving the Goblin his attention again. "I thank you Goblin Kind for letting me keep my job and having no problem with our relationship in the future." The Goblin nodded and then waved his hand to the door before going back to his paperwork. Harry stood and quickly walked out. 

Harry went on his way and did his job thinking about when he can get home - he smiled to himself for remembering to call it home - and hug his mates. 

* * *

When he did finally get home Harry was the first to arrive so he put his work stuff in his office and went upstairs to change into comfier clothes then went to go make dinner. When he finished prepping and was just about to start the actual cooking the fire flared and Fleur came walking out. "Hello Harry." Fleur greeted. "Hello Fleur. Do you know when Bill gets home? I was just about to start dinner. Did you enjoy your lunch? Did you have a good day at work?" Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but stopped when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He quickly kissed back but thankfully for Harry's nervous heart stepped back after a minute and smiled at him. "Bill usually gets home about ten minutes after me so making dinner now is a good idea. I enjoyed lunch very much thank you and I had a good day at work." Harry smiled as she turned around to walk upstairs to get comfy because she answered all his questions in the order he asked them. 

Harry turned back to the counter and continued what he was doing. Just as Fleur said Bill came home ten minutes later. He walked over and gave both me and Fleur who had come back down and sat the table a kiss on the cheek with a hello before going upstairs. When he came back down Harry was at the stove stirring the pasta he had just put in the water for their dinner. Bill walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Harry and placed his hands on his lower stomach right above his sweatpants. Harry didn't notice as Bill let his finger slide under the top of the sweats. He did notice however when Bill stiffened. Harry was about to turn around and ask what was wrong when he noticed where Bill's hands were. 

Harry went to take a step forward pushing himself against the stove to get away from Bill's hands but he was stopped when Bill tightened his arms and pulled Harry even tighter against his chest. "Bill let-" Harry didn't get to say anymore then that when Bill turned him around faster than he could process and started snogging him. Harry's arms went to Bill's chest to grab onto his shirt. However, they flew to Bill's arms when said arms decided to go around his back and slip under his sweatpants and squeeze his butt over his lace panties which he forgot he put on because he was so used to not worrying about anyone seeing them and no chance of anyone feeling them.

Both Harry and Bill were shocked out of their kiss when the timer for the pasta behind them went off. Harry quickly pulled Bill's arms out for his sweats and turned around to finish with the pasta. He was grateful the sink was to the left of the stove so he could drain the pasta without having to turn around and face either of his mates. "Harry" Bill said his name as Harry continued with dinner without turning around or saying anything. "Yes Bill" Harry would never admit that his voice shook and his hands trembled a little. "We could wait to talk about till after dinner or while we are lying in bed but we are talking about this tonight Harry." Harry just gave a sigh but let him know that he picked while they were lying in bed. He did however notice in the corner of his eye when he turned a little that Bill was whispering in Fleur's ear. He gave a small thankful sigh unnoticed by his mates when all Fleur did was smile.

Harry turned back to dinner putting the final touches to their meal before plating it with a smile on his face feeling no panic at having to explain himself for once. 


	7. The Secret Truth

After everyone was done with dinner and Harry sent a spell at the dishes to wash themselves, they all want upstairs to their bedroom to lay down early so they could talk. Both Bill and Fleur took their top layers off leaving Fleur in a bra and panties and Bill in tight fitting boxers that hung low on his hips. Harry was still staring when they crawled into bed leaving space in between them for him to lay. He blushed, pulled his shirt off and crawled in the middle. Once they were all settled and slightly snuggled together the conversation started.

“Why don’t you say out loud what you are wearing under your sweats so that I’m not mistaken on what I felt earlier?” Bill spoke calmly and made his voice low.

However, for Harry the voice not only calmed his down a little it also caused another reaction that caused him to blush. “I-“ He took a big breath of air and let it out quickly with his words. “Imwearingpanties.” When he felt a small pinch on his right arm he looked up to see Fleur giving him a look. As pink took overtook his face he spoke more clearly this time. “I’m wearing panties.”

When no one spoke for a couple of minutes Harry went on. “I was walking around a wizarding store in the summer after fifth year. I wasn’t in the greatest of moods because I was trying to stay away from my relatives for as long as I could. I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was walking because I was staring at my feet but I was dragging my fingers on the clothes. I stopped when they brushed against something silky like. When I looked up I realized I was in the girl sections and my hand was on lace panties. I made sure no one was around me and I quickly took a few different kinds and colors down that I thought would fit me. I paid for them but obliviated the sale person afterwards because I could just imagine them going to the Daily Prophet about Harry Potter buying women’s underwear. They would run a story about me buying it for a girl or some other crazy story.

“When I got back to my relatives I freaked out. It sunk in what I had just done and I admit I panicked for a good half hour but- but then I realized that while feeling the material I felt happy. It makes me comfortable so I wear it at home only just in case. In just one day I felt secure enough here to put them on without realizing that you guys don’t know about that part of me that like girls’ underwear and will sometimes wear girl clothes around the house. I have since then bought multiple styles and colors. Some are made out of acromantula silk and some are lace.” Harry stopped talking out for a second to take a deep breath. “I hope this doesn’t creep you out of make you feel weird being with me. I’ll stop if you want but please don’t leave me.”

Harry started the last sentence calm but by the end he was breathing heavy with worry. He didn’t want something that made him feel so happy and pretty to be the thing that would make his fourth chance at a mate end. He would stop though. He knew it wasn’t safe to feel like this and it wasn’t good to change yourself for your mate but Harry was desperate. He wanted a family and a mate and felt like he would change his entire existence if it meant that he could keep them.

While Harry was having the problem in his head both Fleur and Bill were looking at each other over his head. They threw up a spell so Harry wouldn’t hear them talk even though they didn’t think he would hear them any way over his own thoughts.

“Bill” Fleur almost whimpered out.

“I know Fleur. We need to be careful with him. We need to remember that even though he may be the savior or Boy-Who-Lived he is also a seventeen almost eighteen year old who just wants to be loved.” Bill told her gently but firmly.

Fleur nodded. “Right. Although right now we need to decide if this is something we would be okay with. Him wearing girl underwear and clothes. I personally would love to have someone to dress up with me occasionally.”

Bill nodded and a little flush of pink appeared on his cheeks. “I personally don’t think I would have a problem with it.” Bill shifted a little where he was sitting that made him get a smirk from his female mate.

The shifting however did bring Harry’s focus back to them so Bill took down the spell so they could talk with Harry this time. Bill rearranged them until Harry was chest to back with him and his arms wrapped around his stomach and Fleur moved until she was kneeling in between Harry’s legs.

Fleur quickly reached up while Harry was still taking a moment to realize the new position and pulled Harry’s sweats down leaving him in only panties. Bill quickly hooked his feet over Harry’s legs and used them to pull and keep Harrys legs apart when he tried to pull them up to his chest to hide himself.

Bill opened his mouth to speak but cut himself off with a groan when Harry started to wiggle around trying to get free. Bill clamped his arms down tighter. “Harry you need to stop moving.” Bill groaned out. Harry quickly froze and blushed. It was no secret to any of them why Harry needed to freeze.

The tense moment was broken by the feminine laughter ringing throughout the room. Harry lifted his head and smiled at the one laughing before relaxing in Bills arms.

“Harry we have no problem with the way you are or want to be. I would love to have someone dress up with me sometimes even if it’s around the house. And I think we can all tell that Bill has no problem with it.” The smirk Fleur gave after her statement didn’t just effect Bill but Harry too. Harry hoped no one noticed considering his legs were still open and he was on display.

The air grew tense again as Harry became serious. “I-I’m glad you don’t have a problem with it. I have never told anyone except Hermione and Ron and only then because they happened to walk in on me one time in a skirt. I don’t want you to get confused though. This isn’t me wanting to become a girl it’s just me wanting to dress like one sometimes because I like the feeling of the clothes and they make me feel pretty. And I want to thank you guys a lot beca-“ Harry chokes up and has to sniffle so the snot in his nose doesn’t start running down his face like his tears are. “Because I don’t think the other options I had as a mate would be as kind as you guys are and when the time comes I want to talk to you guys about that so you know the truth. And I know we haven’t been together that long yet but if you guys truly don’t care about me being me then I-I lov-love you both so much.” Harry barley got the last of the sentence out before he burst into sobs that shook his whole body.

Bill and Fleur quickly pulled him down till he was lying down between them and they held him while he cried himself to sleep. Both sad and happy tears as he knew he has gone through a lot in his life but things were starting to look up for him.

Since all he wanted since he knew about mates and even before in his tiny cupboard under the stairs was a family that wouldn’t judge him for being himself and he might just thank his other mates (in his head at least) for rejecting him so he can be truly be with the ones who will love him for him.


	8. First Look and Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know if you will have another update next Sunday as I have been posting every Sunday. I only have chapters up to 8 and part of 9. I know a lot of writers say this but I'm busy with school and my only truly free days are Sundays so I don't always spend that time writing. I will try to write some this week so you can have another chapter next week. 
> 
> P.S. Thank you for all those who have followed or given kudos. :)

After that Monday, when the truth came out and Harry and his mates went back to work after the war was won, Harry got a lot more comfortable with his mates. He was able to, after a couple of days, undress in front of them without thinking about it and walk around the house in nothing more than his underclothes.

The week passed with nothing more than a few kisses here and there. Harry never went any farther than that but he knew his mates still continued the sexual part of their relationship when he wasn’t around. If he was, then they would just kiss him on the mouth and both would disappear up the stairs for an hours or so.

His mates got used to him coming home with weird devices or stacks of paper and disappearing into his office for an hour or two. He never let it disturb their routine however. He always made sure to cook breakfast and make dinner. Lunch was either homemade by him or they would go somewhere in Diagon Ally to grab a bite on their break.

By the end of Friday all the money Harry gave up to the goblins to pay for the damage him and his friends had done was put to use when, as he was leaving work Friday the bank looked like it did on his first ever trip into Diagon Ally. Harry decided to stay in the lobby and sit on a bench to wait for his mates while he reminisced about the past.

Proving that his movements can be faster than his brain could think, he pulled out his wand and turned around when a hand appeared on his shoulder shocking him out of his daydreams. When he noticed it was only the two people he was waiting on he relaxed and gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry guys I was stuck in the past. This place looks just like it did when I first came here. I guess I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. You would think after everything I would know that by now.”

“It’s okay Harry. I saw you and figured you were probably waiting for Bill so I decided to wait with you.” Fleur reassured him and surprisingly this made him relax. Only with Hermione and Ron was he able to feel secure when someone had his back. Knowing it was his mate who was watching, and allowing him to dream made his heart swell and his nerves go away a lot faster after being caught off guard.

Harry smiled at them to show he was okay and together they went home.

After Harry stepped out of the fireplace first he went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. He figured he would rest for what was left of the day minus making dinner before doing some house chores tomorrow.

He did exactly what he thought he would and as he and his mates were sitting on the couch relaxing together after eating. Bill was sitting in the middle with Fleur on his right and Harry on his left. They were all dressed down or in comfy clothes. So it wasn’t hard to notice for Harry, whose face was already looking down as he was doing stuff on a piece of parchment, that Bill was getting hard from the kisses he was sharing with Fleur ‘over his head’.

Harry knew he wanted to do something but didn’t know where or how to start. He knew that going all the way was not what he wanted. He was just about to speak up when an idea popped into his head. When his heart didn’t start racing from panic or nerves he knew he was ready to try.

Harry reached a hand out and put it on Bills thigh. When he saw Bill turn to look at him he slowly scooted off the couch and onto his knees. He didn’t look up until after he crawled in between Bills legs where he parted them slightly to let Harry in the middle of them.

When Harry did look up, Bill was looking down at him with wide eyes. It was hard to see the blue in his eyes as the black of his pupils seemed to be wider than usual. Harry turned his head a little to see Fleur also staring down at him but with a reassuring smile on her face. It seemed she had an idea of what Harry wanted to do.

“Harry?” Bill called out questioningly. “What are you doing?” He seemed hesitant to ask but Harry could tell that he caught on.

“You guys have been really patient with me and don’t push. I know I may not be ready to go all the way but I-“ Harry’s voice cut off as he felt he had something stuck in his throat. He looked down as he felt heat cross his cheeks and rush down his chest.

As he was looking down he didn’t see when Bills face softened and he looked at Fleur to tell her to help but she was already looking at him and seeing that she caught his eye nodded her head. He jumped when he felt the body behind himself. He shifted his gaze from the floor to Bill knowing Fleur was behind him as he felt her chest press up against his back.

The arms around his waist wasn’t a surprise but the little reassuring squeeze was. “It’s okay Harry. We’re not going to judge you. But we also need verbal answer of what you want.” Fleur whispered in his left ear. Her lips brushing barely over his ear at every pass words.

The reassurance from his mate helped a lot and Harry finally felt what he thought was something physical in his throat disappear.

“I want to suck you off.” Harry put as much confidence into the words as he could before his nerves kicked in and he seconded guessed himself. “Well I mean can I- Will you let- I mean I know I probably won’t be any good but I want to try.” He paused not really focusing on one thing or face before looking back down at his legs which were folded under himself so his butt was on his ankles being cupped by his heals.

“Please” Harry likes to imagine that he didn’t whisper those words with such insecurity and hope.

Harry doesn’t look up until he feels, what he knew was Bill’s as Fleur arms were still around him, thumb and first finger pull his chin up and gently cup the bottom of his face.

“Harry, we know you are new to this. We love that even though you lost your other mates you still remain faithful. We are never going to hold that against you. I would love nothing more than for you to suck me off and while I know you may not be able to deep throat me or may have some trouble as every first timer will have, you are still my mate and I bet I will be remember the first time and all the others and not because it will be bad but because it will be a time we shared together intimately.”

Harry knew that Bill’s words were meant to make him feel better and they did. Harry knew that no matter his performance Bill would love him either way.

With the confidence in him rising at those words Harry had no problem gently pulling his chin away from Bill’s finger and scooting forward with Fleur to reach up and slowly pull down Bill’s underwear.

Harry knew a gasp left his lips but he didn’t pay much attention to know if anything else did because all he could think was ‘wow’. Harry on some level knew Bill would be big but he didn’t think this big.

Bill was about 22.86 centimeters (9 inches) tall and was defiantly thick enough that his hand couldn't even fit all the way around it.

“Is this normal?” Harry felt embarrassed about asking but also happy with the face he didn’t know as his mate said his innocence on said things was good.

“No Harry it’s not normal. He is a bit bigger than average.” Fleur shifted behind him. Harry realized why when the wand he saw out of the corner of his eye twitched along with the lips at his neck and all his clothes but his and Fleur undergarments disappeared.

Harry had been in his panties around his mates long enough not to blush but that didn’t stop it from happening when Fleur gave him a little shove even closer to Bill to remind him why he was on the floor with Fleur wrapped around him in the first place.

He decided to ignore Fleur for a few minutes while he got himself comfortable with Bill’s body. He took his left hand and set it on the inside of Bill’s thigh while his right hand slowly reached out and took a grip at the bottom of Bill’s cock.

Harry looked up at the groan that was released when he gave his hand a little squeeze. He looked back down after noticing that Bill was resting his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed. Harry couldn’t help but notice that his fingers didn’t touch at the bottom and no difference that he could tell was made when his hand was under the head.

When Fleur gave his stomach a little squeeze again and one of her hands started to drift down his stomach he widened his legs a little but turned his attention back to Bill. Harry raised up on his knees so he could lean forward.

The slow lick up from the base had Harry letting out a little whimper while a moan sounded from above him. Harry took that as a good sound and opened his mouth to let the head in to give a few sucks. The taste of pre-cum that came from the tip made Harry smile.

He had heard before from other people that the taste wasn’t good and while it wasn’t the best thing he ever tasted he still liked the taste.

Harry was pretty sure he didn’t have a gag reflex because Dudley used to shove the hand that Harry had a utensil in, trying to feed himself, and made it go down his throat trying to get him in trouble they both knew he would be if he threw up on the table.

Even though he knew this and knew if he got Bill into the back of his throat he would have no problem he first had to make his way passed the rest of his mouth and Harry was having a hard time opening his mouth wide enough to get there.

After a few minutes of working his mouth up and down Harry finally managed to make his mouth go a little slacker. Harry dragged his mouth up sucking to get the saliva and pre-cum off before letting the cock fall out of his mouth.

Harry turned his head to the left knowing Fleur’s head would be there as the whole time he was working on Bill Fleur had been rubbing his thighs and kissing his neck. He made sure to put his mouth by Fleur’s ear and ignoring Bill’s groaning he whispered in her ear. “I know you have a gag reflex but I don’t so will you hold Bill’s hands away from my head so he doesn’t do something stupid and try to rip all my hair out?”

Fleur gave and evil smirk and nodded. So Harry waited only stroking Bill up and down while Fleur got out from behind him and went to Bill. She got on her knees next to where Bill was sitting and grabbed both his hands and put them behind his neck and held them together.

When Harry saw both of them kissing and Bill was distracted enough to not see what was to come Harry leaned his head down and worked Bill back into his mouth. When he got to the point he was before and the tip was almost touching his throat Harry lifted one arm to tap Fleur on the thigh.

Harry hoped the grunt from above was the sign and found out it was when Harry pushed his head down and took Bill all the way to the base and swallowed without a problem and Bill’s whole body jerked but no hands came down and touched him.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” Bill repeated over and over again as Harry kept raising his head to the tip only to go all the way back down. With Harry doing that it didn’t take long for Bill to cum.

Harry felt most of it shoot down his throat but manage to pull his mouth back enough to get some on his tongue to taste it. Harry gave one last hard suck to the head which made Bill shift above him before pulling his head off and swallowing all that was in his mouth and throat.

He finally looked up when he finished swallowing to see Bill’s chest rising and falling faster than usual and Fleur with her fingers in her panties. And even though Harry had just done something sexual the sight still made him blush. He however didn’t need to do anything as he cummed without touch while sucking Bill. The sight however did make him give a little twitch again but he stayed down.

After a few minutes of Harry just sitting on his knees staring up at them both Bill finally moved after his breathing got back under control. “That was bloody brilliant Harry.” Bill gave him a look that made Harry wiggle a little in pleasure.

“Do you want help or would you prefer to do it in private?” Bill asked and looked down only to look back at Harry’s face in surprise at the wet spot on the front of his panties.

“I uh already cummed. Sometimes it happens really easily without me having to touch it if I’m stimulated by something else.” Harry gave them both a small smile. Fleur gave a smile back before yawning as she was tired from holding Bill down and getting herself off.

Bill turned his head to give her a smile and a quick peck on the lips before moving slowly to sit down on the couch instead of kneeling before reaching down to Harry and lifting him from under the arms.

Harry gave a squeak but didn’t struggle as he was sat down on Bill’s lap sideways with his legs stretched over Fleur’s legs. He blushed and stammered out that they didn’t have to do that as they started to massage his legs which had begun to get numb from kneeling on the ground.

They just shushed him and continued until he get the feeling back in his knees and lower legs. And as Bill was a little more awake then both Fleur and Harry, he carried them one by one up the stairs and laid them down in bed.

Harry rolled over to grab his wand from the side table and swished it at all three of them to disappear the clothes and to spell them clean before getting back into the middle of the bed so Bill could crawl in.

Harry only had his eyes open long enough to wish his mates a good night sleep and a quick kiss before he fell asleep thinking about how he managed to further along his relationship with the best mates he could have hoped for.


	9. Task and Leadership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my longest chapters (I think). I'm glad I managed to get a chapter out this week and hopefully I will be able to next week but I don't hold much hope so enjoy a long one.

Harry was happy with how his life was going and how things were moving along. Harry felt like the most love person in the world and it was only the start of the third week since they technically got together. The first week after the battle Harry got situated into the house and slowly figured his place. The second week was much the same. Less figuring out where he fits and more decorating his spot.

Their days worked out pretty good and only a few problems happened, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed or in Harry’s opinion carelessly pushed away like it wasn’t a big deal. There was that Sunday after Harry gave his first blow job, he slept late and didn’t make breakfast. His mates had to calm him down and explain to him that he doesn’t have to be responsible for every meal they eat. When he finally calmed down he realized that now would be a good time to tell them about his childhood.

“The Dursley’s always made me clean and cook breakfast and dinner. Sometimes I would forget, be in too much pain from my punishment, or I was stuck doing other chores so I didn’t make dinner in time and it never went well. When I was younger I just got thrown into the cupboard under the stairs with no food for some time limit of which only they could see the time ticking down. However, when I was older and only there for the summer, I would get hit and kicked and Vernon would sometimes even bring out his belt.”

“Wait cupboard?”

Hearing the concern in both of their voices Harry quickly in more detail. He explained where he lived until he got his letters. What chores he had to do and how long he has been doing them. He also told them of not just before Hogwarts but in between too.

Harry knew he told his mates a lot but he wanted to trust them with the information that he hid from a lot of people. He wanted his mates to understand the way he was and why.

They did, they understood and promised to tell him when he was doing things that he didn’t have to do, like make every meal or clean the house until he could pass out.

It made him feel better. Harry didn’t know he was having these problems until they pointed it out. It was so ingrained in him that he didn’t even notice that he was having mental meltdowns when he didn’t do something he thought he should.

Harry knew he would get better. With all the love his mates gave him and support, he knew he would be okay. He only hoped that he could be just as much support to them as he knows they will be to him.

* * *

Monday however, was something definitely new. As soon as Harry, Bill, and Fleur stepped into the bank they were brought into a room that had two people in it. Two people Harry didn’t know.

His mates got to see a new side to him as he dropped his happy smiles that they have gotten to see every day to put on his lord masks. The thing they notice the most other than him straightening his posture, is his eyes sharpening. It’s like he was taking everything in the office in at once.

Harry was doing exactly that. He knew his mates were surprised by the way he was acting but he had too. As much as he loved being all bright and happy relaxed smiles around his mates, he knew he couldn’t do it in public.

The public was something Harry hated. If he didn’t watch his back he could get hurt as there are a lot of people out there who want to hurt him. He also had to watch how he walked, talked, and acted as the littlest things get put into the Daily Prophet.

After just a minute of standing there and surveying the area Harry quickly moved to the back corner opposite the door. He didn’t want anyone behind him and he wanted to watch the door and occupants of the room. His mates thankfully followed him. They may not have seen the look before but they had heard of it from Hermione and Ron when they were all together at home.

After standing there for a few minutes and a familiar face stepping in, Harry was glad to see the Goblins walk in after them. Harry knew they wouldn’t step into the room until everyone was here.

As the goblins got situated to one side of the room, Harry caught the attention of the last human to inter. The familiar long blond hair and pink glasses had Harry smiling. He loved Luna. He didn’t love her like his mates but strongly like a sister.

A throat being cleared by the small creatures by the door had Harry immediately stopping his conversation and turning to face them. He had a good relationship with the goblins even after the dragon incident and he was not going to ruin that now by ignoring them.

“You all are here today to do a task for us. In the middle of the amazon rainforest there is a cave of sorts in the ground. Other wizards nearby have noticed animals staying away and the vegetation while still alive is not in good health. You all are tasked within your skill ranges to figure out what this cave is and what is inside it. Also why it is now happening as the villagers have said that they would have noticed before.

We have here a folder for each of you with more information inside. Read it over with the group and discuss it. We will have a portkey to take you to the nearest wizarding village ready tomorrow morning at eight so prepare tonight. The leader of the group will be Mr. Potter-Black. If you have a problem with that then don’t.”

The goblins quickly passed out the folders then left not caring to see if anyone really did have a problem with the leadership or if they had any questions. 

Harry knew a most but not all of submissives would have a problem with leadership but Harry didn’t. While he may be the submissive of the relationship he also knew that he was Harry Potter. He grew up fighting his own battles and will continue to do so. Except he now had even more help and someone to go to at the end of the day when he didn’t want to be in charge and always making the decisions.

The decision that the goblins made seemed to not draw any reaction out of anyone except the female stranger, who when hearing the announcement showed her true feelings of the situation. Her brows pinched together in the middle of her face and her lips seemed to disappear into her own mouth. She did however, quickly even out her face to a neutral look by the time she reached the circle the group had started to form.

“Why don’t we all sit down then take a minute to read over the folder we each have then we can introduce ourselves and talk about the task?” His suggestion made everyone nod and they all walked over to the round table in one corner of the room.

Harry sat with his mates to the right of him with Bill in between him and Fleur. Next to Fleur on the right was the strange girl followed by the strange man, and Luna who ended the circle to the left of Harry.

Harry quickly glanced at all the people in the room before looking down at his own folder to read.

When he was done he put his folder down and waited for all the other too. Luna and Bill put theirs down first followed by Fleur and the other man before lastly the girl put hers down.

Once he knew he had everyone’s attention he started talking. “Why don’t we go around the table and introduce ourselves and say what are specialty is as that would be why you are here to help the team. Why don’t you go first Bill then the person to your right can go and so on.”

He got nods from everyone so he turned his head to look at Bill making sure to listen to him even though he already knew as he would give the same attention to everyone else at the table.

“I’m William Weasley, please call me Bill. My specialty is wards or warding.”

The rest of the introductions followed his lead.

“I’m Fleur Delacour, please call me Fleur. My specialty is the study of magic.”

“I’m Stephanie West, please call me Stephanie. My specialty is also wards.”

Harry froze a little at the look she sent Bill. He calmed down however, when Bill reached he left hand out and put it on his thigh. The squeeze of his thigh had Harry turning back to face the only other male in the room.

“I’m William Moore, please call me Will. My specialty is also magic.”

Harry’s eye quickly glanced over to Luna who had a small smile on her lips. He knew he didn’t have to worry about him and Fleur as he would have to for Stephanie.

“I’m Luna Lovegood, please call me Luna. My specialty is creatures.”

When Luna spoke her name Will’s head jerked in her direction. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything Luna spoke up.

“You are my mate. I would be happy to talk to you after we are done here but I’m sorry my work comes first in this situation.”

Will stared at her for a few seconds seeming to think about it before nodding his head.

“It’s your turn.” Stephanie spoke drawing attention to her before the words she said had the attention going to Harry.

“You’re right. I’m Harry Potter, please call me Harry. My specialty is ancient runes, Arithmancy, and if needed Parseltounge.” His mates and Luna already knew so they didn’t look surprised, but the two new people had shocked face.

“That is so cool man. I have heard that those two subjects can be difficult but to have them both and be recognized by the goblins for it is great.” Will’s face shifted from shocked to a little awe with respect.

Harry nodded his head before picking up his folder.

“Okay. So the information we have it that in the middle of a rainforest there is a cave. The opening is on the side and on the ground of a small hill that is 6 ft. tall on a slope. Villagers nearby noticed the cave appear one day after having a very bad storm and seemed to wash the earth of the hill to uncover the entrance. We know that the wild life around the opening while not dead is not in good health and that animals will not go near it. However it does say that one person swears they saw a snake near the entrance but they are the only one and they don’t have proof.”

Harry looked up to make sure they were all following along. When he noticed they were he continued.

“Now we know there is a school in the rainforest but it is far away so we shouldn’t have to worry about that but we do have to worry about the close by village. This is almost their land we they hunt potion supplies and sometimes even food if they can’t get what they need. The skills at this table are exactly what we need.

“All of you need to bring your own tent for when we are outside the cave and sleeping bag for when we are in. Bill you need to bring an extra so that we can essentially hang over the entrance and in case we need it for inside. We are going to a rainforest so dress for warm and wet weather. We don’t know what it will be like in the cave so bring something for cold temperatures too. You will also need to bring any kind of equipment that you may need for what you do.

Will you will need to bring a first aid or medical kit. We will not be able to have a healer with us so we need to have as much as we can in case something happens. Luna you will need to figure out food. I know it is short notice but we have to be able to eat. Fleur you will need to bring rope. As much as you can as you never know what is happening. Finally, Stephanie you will need to bring a heat source or a cold source that way we can use less magic if we need to change the temp and not use up all of ours. Finally, as we all have different things to do we will need lots of parchment to write things down. I will make sure to supply it as we write our finding. I would love however to bring pencils instead of quill and ink. I imagine all of you know what that is as you work at Gringotts?”

Harry took that moment of making sure they knew what a pencil was to take a deep breath as he has been talking while also writing this down.

When he saw them all nod he gave one back. “Now finally, the goblins said to be here by eight in the morning but I say be here by 6:30. I will request to have this room again so we can all meet up and make sure everyone has everything before we leave.”

Harry heard a quiet groan from Stephanie but decided to ignore it. He was starting to realize that he and Stephanie may have some problems getting along but he told himself that she is in this group and will act civil to her.

After they finished talking everyone stood up to leave. Stephanie left the room first. Harry let her leave before turning to Will who looked to be trying to get Luna’s attention.

“She is like my little sister. If you hurt her in any way, I will make you wish you were dead.” Harry threatened.

Will quickly nodded but smiled when Luna turned to him. They talked for a minute before walking to the door. When Luna got to the door however she quickly turned around and ran back over to Harry.

“See you tomorrow Harry and thank you.”

Harry smiled down at her and hugged back. He knew she was thanking him for looking out for her. He was kind of glad she didn’t get mad at him threating her new mate.

Once the room was empty Harry turned to his mates. “How about you guys head home and I’ll meet you there. I have to talk to the goblins.”

His mates agreed, gave him a kiss and left. Harry smiled as no one could see him before going back to being a lord. He quickly left the room and walked to where he knew the goblin who was in charge of his vaults was. The same goblin who gave the speech in the room.

He knocked on the door and as soon as he heard an affirmative answer he opened the door and quickly sat down not wasting time. “I would like to book the same room we were just in. I would like to meet my team there at 6:30 so my mates and I will be here at 6:20.”

“Lord Potter-Black, I have worked with you for years and am the one who decided you would be leader. I have already booked the room for you as I knew you would ask.” The grin or maybe smirk the goblin gave made Harry smile.

“Well than thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you. I will see you tomorrow morning.” Harry quickly got up and left. He knew not to waste the goblins time.

* * *

When Harry got home after his talk with the goblins, he quickly found his mates and fell into their arms. One mate ended up behind him and one in front both hugging him. He looked up into Fleur’s eyes and leaned back against Bill.

“As much as I love being a leader to a group. There is always just one person who makes it difficult. I feel like I can let my guard down a little with Will but I know for sure if I were too around Stephanie she would attack.” Harry admitted shyly.

He didn’t want his mates thinking he was rude. He knew they only meet for the first time today but he just got bad vibes being around Stephanie.

He was relived though to see his mates nodding along to what he said.

“She was defiantly after Bill so we need to make sure to keep an eye on her.” Fleur gave a smirk to Bill but you could also hear the concern and a little anger in the voice.

Bill smiled down at them before turning it into a smirk. “How about I show you guys why I would much rather stay here with my two lovely mates then ever be with her.”

Bill shifted his hips a little and suddenly Harry could feel Bill against his butt.

“How long has that been there?” Harry was really curious. He didn’t think anything had happened to get Bill like that.

“I know I’m technically the dominant in the relationship, but seeing you take charge with a group of people was kind of hot. Especially as I knew that when we came home I could slowly bring out my little submissive under all that leadership.” The little grinds against Harry as Bill spoke made Harry start to blush and have a problem of his own.

“Bill I would really love to and maybe later when we are in bed but it is about three now so we need to prepare for our trip.” Harry was quick to remind.

He heard Bill sigh behind him but we all knew they needed to prepare so he wasn’t worried about saying no to his mate right then.

Bill reached a hand up to Harry’s hair. He quickly grabbed it and pulled to not to hard but enough to force his head back showing his neck to Fleur.

He went to open his mouth but was cut off by a loud moan coming from Harry. He quickly put an arm around his waist when it looked like he was about to fall to his knees. He did keep his hand in Harry’s hair the whole time though.

“Is this why you wanted me to hold Bill’s hands away from your hair when you were giving a blowjob?” Fleur quickly came to push against the front of Harry’s body with her own. She leaned her head down a little to kiss across his neck.

Harry went to nod but only jerked his head a little and let out a small whimper as it tugged on his hair a little more. “I’m really sensitive there and didn’t want to become distracted as I was trying to give a blowjob for the first time.”

Bill could see how even now just hold Harry’s head back was having an effect on him. He wiggled around in his arms and almost seemed to tug his head forward as if to pull his hair more. He gave one more little tug to bring out another sound out of the throat that now had little marks over it.

* * *

After everyone calmed down Harry and his mates got together the supplies and other stuff they needed. By the time dinner rolled around they were all a little tired and still a little aroused. His mates have taken to walking past his and pulling his hair. They would grab just a pinch in-between their thumb and pointing finger and give a little tug so Harry was a little worked up.

When they finally got into bed after dinner and a quick break in the living room, Harry quickly stripped until he was just in his dark green panties he had worn that day and flopped face down onto the bed. He stretched his arms above over his head before slowly lowering them until he could grab a pillow and bring it to his head and under his torso.

He used his elbows to quickly push his upper body up when he felt a hand slowly creep up his back. He jerked his head in the direction of where the hand was coming from. He saw Fleur leaning over him with a smile on her face.

Harry however was not smiling. He quickly rolled onto his back and pushed himself to sit against the headboard at the top of the bed.

“Please no more. I can’t take you guys always pulling my hair unless we are actually going to do something. That place is really sensitive and I haven’t stopped being worked up all day since you found out.’ Harry knew his voice was a little desperate but he couldn’t take it, he just couldn’t.

Bill who was on his left opposite of Fleur crawled into the bed naked while Fleur quickly stripped and did the same.

“We are sorry Harry. You showed us one of your spots and we took advantage of it. We won’t do it unless we feel it is the right moment.” Bill reassured him. Fleur nodding along with Bill’s words.

Harry felt better and smiled at his mates. He knew he could believe them as the look on their faces truly them him they were sorry.

Harry leaned forward not trying to hide his head anymore and gave Bill a kiss before turning his head and giving Fleur one too.

They moved around and eventually found themselves in a position to enjoy each other before they slept for the night. Fleur was on her back with Harry on top of her. His cock was against her folds and rubbing along but never in. It had her moaning and him too but that wasn’t the only thing to make Harry moan. Bill was behind Harry basically doing the same thing. His cock was in-between Harry’s checks rubbing against his hole. He never entered but the tip did catch on his hole once or twice.

Harry knew he would cum first. Not only because he was new at being with another person which in itself is different then doing it along but because he was being pleasured on both side.

It was true. Harry knew he was coming so he quickly reached his hand up to his shoulder where Bill’s hand was to help himself rub and grabbed it and moved it to his hair. He gave out a little whimper with the word please and as soon as he felt the tug it pushed him over the edge. His hips gave little jerks as he cummed over Fleur’s stomach.

Harry quickly moved out of the way so Bill who gave him little nudge could lay down partly on his side and partly on his stomach so he could clean Fleur’s stomach and help her to orgasm.

Harry took the hint and moved so his head was by Bill’s cock and started to give only his second blow job. When he heard Fleur cum he quickly deep throated Bill and even though he had just came himself allowed him to pull his hair.

Once Bill came he swallowed what was in his mouth and throat. He crawled back up to the top of the bed to lay in-between his mates. He turned his head to the left and got a kiss from Bill where he could taste Fleur on his tongue which made his darken in red a little. He then turned his head to the other side and kissed Fleur.

They all wished each other good night and fell asleep. Harry smiled as he feel asleep. He loved his mates so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is any mistakes. Thank you.


End file.
